


Cherish the living

by sinistercollyflower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make a Wish Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: They stay like that for a while. One of Jack’s knees is resting on the edge of Mark’s chair for better proximity and his hand is carding through his hair soothingly. Mark holds on to him like a lifeline as his breathing finally evens out.Quick stress-relief one shot inspired by Mark's latest Make a Wish vlog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something a bit sad but also tooth-rottingly sweet for my own sanity. Unedited, uncut, still short as fick. Enjoy.

Mark sits at the dining table clutching his phone with shaking hands. He stares at the dead screen with mournful eyes in silence, until he hears footsteps on the stairs. 

Jack comes around the corner, “Hey, I’m done adjusting the setup if you want to start on that colla- Mark?”

He cuts himself off at the sight of his friend’s face. “Mark what’s wrong?” 

He comes closer as the Korean shakes his head and swallows heavily. 

“The-“ he tries but his throat closes up. 

Jack puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He starts again. 

“One of the children from the Make a Wish foundation, he… He passed away today. His parents contacted me and-“

Jack’s hand tightens on his shoulder and he lowers himself to Mark’s eye level.

“Mark, breathe. You’re going to tell me everything, but first I’m going to make us some tea, and you’re going to take deep breaths for me, ok?”

Mark nods vigorously and breathes in through his nose. Jack’s hand leaves his shoulder as he steps behind Mark in to the kitchen. Sounds of the electronic kettle boiling and Jack opening and closing cupboard doors fill the kitchen as Mark closes his eyes. Teaspoons clink against mugs as his friend stirs the right amount of sugar in to their tea and then there are footsteps and a chair being dragged in to position. Mark breathes in once more and opens his eyes.

Jack says nothing. He’s leaned in close to Mark, both hands holding on to his cup while Mark’s sits on the table, steaming. The delicate smell of lavender fills the room. And they sit in silence.

Mark takes his mug in hand, blows the steam away, takes a sip. He takes another deep breath. 

“His name was David, he was only 12.”

And so Mark talks. He talks about the first meeting with David and his family, arranged by the Make a Wish foundation, of course. He also talks about all the other messages and phone calls and surprise skype calls. He talks about the enthusiasm and excitement with which the boy talked about his dreams. He wanted to become a medical engineer. He told Mark that he wanted to help people by inventing new ways of treating illness, he wanted to help other kids like himself.

“He-he was a good kid, and I didn’t-” Mark says. He wants to say more, but his throat closes up again.

Jack notices this. And so he stands up and steps closer to Mark, letting him wrap his arms around his friend’s slender torso and lay his forehead against his chest. Jack’s hands settle on his shoulder and hair, and as Mark finally starts to weep openly, he speaks for the first time since the start of the conversation, sushing him and murmuring soft reassurances. They stay like that for a while. One of Jack’s knees is resting on the edge of Mark’s chair for better proximity and his hand is carding through his hair soothingly. Mark holds on to him like a lifeline as his breathing finally evens out.

Both of Jacks hands move to Marks jaw then as he leans away and gently tilts Mark’s face upwards.

 

“Hey,” he says with a soft smile, “how’re you doing?” Mark can’t help but smile.

He sniffs and swallows, and manages a raspy “Better.” The corners of Jack’s eyes crinkle as he smooths a hand through the red hair and lifts it off Mark’s forehead.

“Better? Good, now I’m gonna tell you something.” He wipes away some leftover tears with the pad of his thumb. “Mark, I know you feel like you didn’t do enough, but trust me, you did more than that. That boy had a good life, a happy childhood, and you made it so, I believe that. You help so many people, so many kids and you practically devoted your life to making others smile, what more can one person even do? Mark you’re incredible and you do extraordinary things for these kids. You made David happy and that’s the best thing anyone could have given him in this moment. So don’t be so hard on yourself, and don’t live in the past. Celebrate the lives of the ones who you’ve lost by remembering them, and appreciate the ones who are still here, yeah?”

Mark looks at him for a long moment, still holding on to him, and then nods. Jack smiles sadly and adjusts his friend’s hair one more time before bending down and kissing the top of his head. “Good. Good, now come on, let’s watch some movies or something. Get your mind off of things.” He says as he disentangles himself from their embrace and heads for his living room.

Mark sits there for a moment more as he slowly processes what just happened before he too stands up. He grabs his mug and fixes himself another cuppa before making his way over to the couch.

They settle in and watch various series late in to the night, occasionally making comments and jokes, and gradually Mark’s mood improves. 

And maybe at some point he gathers the courage to pull Jack closer to him on the couch and wrap his arm around him. And maybe Jack leans in to the touch as if it’s the most natural thing in the universe, which maybe it is. 

And maybe, just maybe, Mark finds the courage to lean in, and show Jack just how much he means to him.


End file.
